This invention is directed to a warning system for grain bins, and more particularly, a system that provides a warning signal when an intermediate sump is open.
Bins for storing grain are well-known in the art. Grain is removed from the bin through a centrally located sump and intermediate sumps. Typically, the intermediate sumps should not be opened when the bin is too full as the opening causes the sidewall sheets to be pulled in resulting in catastrophic bin failure if not caught immediately, and at least damage to the bin. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a system that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to prevent grain bin damage and failure.
Another objective of the present invention is to improve safety related to grain bin operation.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.